Welcome Home
by BeautifulOtomeHell
Summary: Akihito is living with Asami, yet he refuses to say "Welcome Home" to Asami. Will Asami be able to get Akihito to welcome him home, or will danger take Akihito away first? ( I know, I'm sorry, I suck at summaries, *awkward laughter) Warning: contains smut/lemon/NSFW
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello again!

I know it's been a while since my last work, but this draft had been sitting in my computer for ages, and I was like, 'I'll write it tomorrow', but before I noticed, months had past! So I forced myself to finish writing it. Apologies if some parts seem rushed or anything! And this is my first time writing a series(maybe?) so I'm pretty excited~

Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Yamane-sensei, but this little story plot is mine ^^

Apologies in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes, and if you could point them out, I would be ever so grateful^_^ Also, any constructive criticisms are very welcome and so are any ideas for future chapters!

Find me on AO3 and Wattpad: BeautifulOtomeHell

Please enjoy!

* * *

01:36am

A black silhouette was pacing backwards and forwards like a caged animal in front of the entrance of an abandoned warehouse. Every so often, the shadow would jerk its head towards any sound coming from nearby, standing still, but after realizing it is not the sound that it is after, it would resume its pacing. Soon the silence was broken by a distance sound of two engines. The shadow paused once more, head cocked to the side, and listened. When it realized the sounds were getting closer, it hurried towards the entrance of the warehouse, and nonchalantly leaned against the decrepit frame.

The sound of the cars grew louder and louder until two pairs of headlights swerved from the side of the building and turned towards the entrance. Bright lights illuminated the black figure, revealing a tall man clad in a long black coat and hat. It was impossible to tell where his body and shadow separated, as if they were one. The tall man didn't move a muscle as the cars came to a stop a short distance away from him, but the dark glittering orbs beneath the hat followed the cars' every movement without blinking.

As the sounds of the automobiles cut off, the second car's doors opened, and a small army of bodyguards spilled out, surrounding the first car, guarding whoever is inside. Then, the driver's door of the first car opened, and a huge man stepped out. Dressed in a black suit and a pair of sunglasses like the rest of the bodyguard army, he went around the car and opened the passenger door and remained bowed as he waited. Waited for his superior, his boss, the person that could end his life with a single gesture, to come out.

A man stepped - no, it was more accurate to say that he squeezed with all his might against the car's door frame, then, with a pop, he was free and rolled forward, his flock of bodyguards surrounding him instantly. How so many bodyguards fitted into one car will forever be a mystery.

Donning a bright purple suit, the ball of a man tottered forward, breathing heavily. The fabric around his waist stretched alarmingly, threatening to tear open any second. A striped gold and red tie were tied under his green shirt collar. Without the tie one would have trouble telling that he possessed a neck. The shoes were a maroon colour, polished until it reflected the huge balloon stomach. Every short, pudgy finger was adorned with a least one flashy diamond ring. The authenticity of the diamonds has yet to be confirmed. The fat around his face seemed to fold down and hide his little eyes, though there was a gleam that indicated where his eyes were. His mouth opened, showing two rows of yellow teeth, with the occasional gold teeth. The nose was crooked, giving the impression that it had been broken too many times. Maybe he used to play sumo, or maybe he really annoyed someone and they bashed his face repeatedly against a wall. He took out a handkerchief and wiped the beads of sweat rolling down his shiny forehead. While wiping near his hairline, his whole hair moved backwards, showing more forehead.

Mr Shadow strode forward to greet Mr Gaudy, bowing slightly, but jerked upright again, as if afraid to keep his eyes away from the small army before him. Mr Gaudy seemed pleased with this, and stood even straighter, pulled his head back and proceeded to look down on Mr Shadow, which was quite hard since he was at least four heads shorter. Mr Shadow held out the briefcase he was carrying, opened it and showed the contents to Mr Gaudy. Mr Bodyguard turned on a flashlight he magically had with him while his boss inspected the goods. Mr Gaudy was obviously satisfied, and he smiled, opening wide his mouth, his fake gold teeth flashed, reflecting the light from the torch. Motioning with his hands, Mr Bodyguard No. 2 stepped out and held out a thick A4 envelope. Mr Shadow handed over the briefcase and accepted the envelope and peered inside quickly, but decided it was too dangerous to stay to check, hurriedly bade Mr Gaudy farewell and slithered back into the shadows. Mr Gaudy soon disappeared into his car and drove away.

Unbeknownst to them, their secret rendezvous was all captured through a viewfinder...

"Hmph, amateurs." The photographers muttered. "_He _would never do something this easily to be caught." Only the wind caught his words, carrying and dissipating them into the darkness.

* * *

~ The next day ~

"Hahaha!" The Chief Editor's booming laughter echoed throughout the whole editorial department.

"Hmph, we all know why he is so happy," Mitarai, a fellow journalist, grumbled, and took a swing of his canned coffee.

"Why are you sucking on lemons so early in the morning, Mitari?" A cheerful voice rang out. A hand clapped on Mitarai's back, which caught him in surprise and made him choke on the coffee.

"Ew, gross, I just saw coffee spurting out of your nostrils. Ahh, I should have taken a picture, could have been another headline photo for me then." The mop of blond hair shook in fake sadness, while there was no masking in the cheeking grin.

"Don't get such a big head just because the Editor likes your picture, newbie." Mitarai barked.

"Yeah, yeah. Mr Old Timer." The blond smiled goofily and headed towards the Chief's office. "We will sit tight on our ass all day and wait for the gold mountain to fall onto our head, shall we? Except we might be smashed to death. Urgh." He pretended to shudder at that thought. "Though that might do wonders to your face. Maybe it will smash a permanently smile on your face?" He smiled innocently towards the veteran journalist.

"Maybe I will smash your face inwards if you don't stop annoying me." Mitarai growled, which just earned a laugh from Akihito as he opened the door and disappeared into the office.

"Hmph, we will see how long that bravado of his lasts."

"Haha, give him a break. Not many youngsters these days shows guts like him, right?" Another fellow journalist laughed and tried to pacify Mitarai.

The photo that Akihito took was indeed good: the angle, the clarity. Mr Gaudy, the politician that had been captured by Akihito's viewfinder, will definitely be working at McDonald's at the end of the day, if they were desperately short of staff. Or maybe at a street food vendor. Mr Shadow, the drug dealer, no doubt got in trouble with his own boss, stealing and reselling drugs that belonged to his boss. The normal punishment would be cutting of his little finger, present it to the boss and be banished, but Akihito reckoned that the fish tonight in Tokyo Bay will end up with a feast.

Despite being happy that his photo ended up on the frontpage news, Akihito was aware that just because of this once doesn't mean that he could take it easy. The other journalists would certainly try and surpass him. But maybe he could just celebrate today as he got extra pay since the Chief was feeling generous (the Chief had not been a fan of Mr Gaudy). But even though he got quite a lot, he could never compare to _him_. This was probably no more than a tip_ he_ leaves in those fancy-ass restaurants.

Akihito strolled out of the building, humming, spirits high. Maybe he could afford to splash out, buy some premium Wagyu beef for Shabu-shabu hot pot tonight. Just thinking about it made his mouth water, and his feet naturally made him walk faster towards the fancier supermarket, which sells the Wagyu beef that _he_ eats. Just. No way was Akihito going to that super fancy shop that sells Wagyu beef a thousand times more expensive than normal wagyu beef. What made them so different? Does the shop wrap them in thin sheets of gold and sprinkling some truffles? With a giant diamond studded on top? After all, Wagyu beef was already expensive enough and if _he_ wasn't going to eat any then damn him, Akihito will eat all of it. Totally not why his purse refuses to allow him to go there. Anyway, he already looks out of place in here, where the slightly more 'upscale' housewife shops and gossip about whose wrinkle grew deeper by 1 picometre and whose pimple grew bigger by 1 nanometre.

Parking his vespa at the parking spot next to a shiny black BMW (Akihito had to resist the urge to bump slightly against the car to scratch its shiny new surface), he took off his helmet, sucked a big breath, and speed walked towards the entrance. Giving a quick nod to the salesperson who welcomed him, he grabbed a basket and proceeded to grab his shopping in record speed. Akihito had already memorized the whole layout of the shop so he doesn't need to waste time trying to locate where something is, and, even worse, ask a salesperson in those fancy suits for help. Pray God that they don't change the layout anytime soon.

Udon, check. Cabbage, check. Tofu, check. Kombu, check. Premium Wagyu beef, Akihito winced at the price, check. Enoki mushroom, check. Shimeji mushroom, check. Aaaaaand, Akihito grinned evilly, shitake mushroom, check. Fresh shitake mushrooms, since they got way more flavour than dried shitake mushrooms. He wondered what people would think that _he_ wouldn't eat a simple thing such as shitake mushroom. Akihito laughed inwardly, and realized that he was smiling when the housewives were doing the whole staring-whispering thing at him. Akihito couldn't care any less at this point, already coming up with fifty ways of hiding the shitake mushroom. Maybe wrapping them inside the wagyu beef? Chopping them up to atomic size and blend them into the soup?

At the cashier, the final amount made Akihito gulp and he made a quick prayer to whatever deity that was listening to him that his card wouldn't be declined, then remembered that he got extra pay today so he definitely had enough. Akihito gingerly picked up the receipt, glanced at it to make sure that they didn't charge anything extra (refusing to look at the final amount), then quickly scrunched it up into a ball and chucked it into the nearest bin. Stuffing his groceries into his Vespa, he opened up his phone.

To: Ultimate Final Boss

: Shabu-shabu hot pot 4 2nit. Be on time. Or beef will be all mine mwahaha

To: Glasses-san

: Make sure the evil warlord is back early from his conquer 2nite. Cheers Glasses-chan

Strapping his helmet on, he zoomed across the roads, finally arriving at the condo, and parked his vespa in the underground parking space. With his shopping in hand, Akihito stepped into the elevator and rode to the top floor.

With a ping, the elevator arrived at the penthouse level, and Akihito carried the bags out, shuffling all the bags into one hand, while the other hand dug into his pocket to fish out his key, or _his_ spare key, to be precise, and unlocked the door.

A gust of cool air greeted him when he flung open the door. Placing his shoes at the genkan, he put the bags down and stretched, arms raised above his head, letting the cold air wash over him. How lucky one is to have working air conditioning, especially during the summer, and to be able to leave the air con on while no one is home, Akihito shook his head, grabbed the bags and headed towards the kitchen.

By now, the kitchen was overflowing with Akihito's presence. A whole cupboard with double doors was dedicated to Akihito's snacks. The fridge was stacked full of vegetables of all different sorts of colour. Pots and pans of different sizes were laid out on the counter to dry.

Akihito changed his clothes, put on an apron, and proceeding to make a feast.

* * *

Akihito had just finished setting up the table for Shabu-shabu when suddenly a pair of steel arms wrapped around him from behind, caging him.

"Woah!" The plate of sliced Wagyu beef nearly went flying. "Jeez! If they had fallen on to the floor, we would still have to eat it! Damn, that's half my salary in there." Akihito grumbled.

Before he had time to say anything else, a hand snaked around to his face to turn his head to the side, and a pair of scorching lips crashed against his.

"Mmm, wait." He gasped. Before he had time to protest, a burning hot tongue invaded his mouth, twisting and sucking his tongue, and the hand on the back of his head pushed him firmly against him.

His smell filled his nose, the smell of a faint cologne and Dunhill smoke.

Akihito's brain stopped working. The world seemed to revolve around _him_. Or maybe it did. Maybe all the stars and planets did orbit around _him_. Akihito wouldn't be surprised if they actually did.

Asami Ryuichi.

Chiselled jaws that even Zeus would be jealous at. Raven black hair that had slipped from its place and had fallen onto his eyes. Smouldering gold orbs stared deeply into his eyes, as if they could see Akihito's soul. Akihito trembled slightly, enjoying the gaze that never failed to make him shiver in excitement.

"Hmm." Asami's lips tugged upwards slightly, and his thumb gently caressed Akihito's lips.

"W-what were you thinking?" Akihito pretend to fume, desperately trying to cool his flaming cheeks.

"That your glistening lips look very delectable right now, how can I hold myself back?" Asami smirked, and inched his face closer to Akihito's.

"Wait!" A hand slapped across Asami's mouth. "I've got Wagyu beef!"

Asami's eyebrows quirked upwards. Then a devilish smirk appeared on his face. He tongue flickered across Akihito's palms, and bit them slightly.

"B-Baka! Stop it! Otherwise I will only allow you to watch me eat the beef!" Akihito desperately tried to pull his hand back.

Asami's hand caught Akihito's wrist and wrapped his tongue around Akihito's forefinger.

"Hmm, I hope that you will satisfy my hunger?" Asami leaned in and whispered seductively into Akihito's ears, his teeth grazed against the younger man's earlobe.

"Ahh, you bastard." Akihito moaned, finally resigning himself and pushed his chest toward Asami, wanting more contact.

To his surprise, Asami pulled back, grinning evilly.

"What?"

"Fufu, I quite like this hungry look on your face."

"Twisted bastard." Akihito grumbled, shoving Asami away from him so the yakuza couldn't see how red his face had become.

He quickly grabbed the plates that were filled with meats and chopped vegetables and set up the table, all the while muttering curses under his breath, and throwing scowls at the older man. Once everything was set, he threw himself across the table, arms crossed against his chest, looking warily at the man opposite him. Asami had changed into a simple white shirt, buttons undone at the top, showing his muscular chest. Akihito quickly adverted his eyes as Asami smirked at him, noticing what he was staring at.

"You are late."

"I tried to come home as soon as I can." Asami opened a can of imported beer, tilted his head back and took a gulp. Akihito couldn't help noticing the condensation from the can dripping down from Asami throat before slowly making its way to his chest. Akihito swallowed noisily and teared his eyes away before he gets too turned on.

"That doesn't make it okay for you to be late. And you are late by a whole hour. I should have eaten all the beef myself."

"But you didn't."

"Maybe I should have."

"By the way, where's my welcome home?" Asami tilted his head to the side, staring at Akihito.

"..."

"..."

"Shut up, you arrogant bastard, I'm not your wife. I'm going to start to eat. Itadakimasu" Akihito snatched up a piece of Wagyu beef and put it in the pot, swishing it around and shoved it in his mouth, wishing that the smirk on Asami's face didn't make the bastard so sexy. No, EVERYTHING the man does make him look like some kind of god. Every male on the planet will feel inferior when being compared to Asami. Probably even the way that he accidentally trips would look graceful, though Akihito highly doubt that will happen, Mr Glasses Secretary always makes sure that nothing comes to harm his boss.

By the time they were finished, the sky had become completely dark. Akihito leaned back, and patted his full stomach.

"Ahh, I can't eat any more." He groaned and looked over at the man across him. A small pile of mushrooms was at the corner of his bowl. Asami noticed that Akihito was looking at his bowl and smirked.

"It doesn't matter how small you cut them up, I can always pick them out."

"Only pre-schoolers are picky about their food." Akihito stuck out his tongue at him. "That was so good."

"The quality of the beef wasn't that good."

"Insufferable rich bastard."

Asami stood up and opened the doors for the balcony, gazing outside. Akihito soon stood next to him.

"Here."

A look of surprise passed Asami's face as he realized what Akihito was holding.

Akihito shrugged.

"Figured you might need it."

Asami took the box of his Dunhill cigarettes and the lighter, smiling slightly.

"Here."

Asami held out a small white box. Akihito's eyes widened at the sight of the logo on the box.

"Isn't this from the really famous bakery shop that you have to reserve months ahead for a seat and it's nearly impossible to buy a cake from the shop as the line is hours long and by the time you are at the front everything is already sold out? How did you get this? Did you know that I always wanted to taste this?" Akihito gabled, raising up the box gingerly, looking at it in awe.

"Of course I knew, since a certain brat wouldn't stop talking about it for days."

"Oh." Akihito mumbled. It was true. When the first time he saw on the news that the shop was open, he knew that he wanted to try their cakes. Everything looked so good and amazing, but it was virtually impossible to get a seat. Either you waited for months or you knew the owner of the bakery. Or if your name was Asami Ryuichi.

"So ...what's the occasion?"

Asami tilted his head. "No reason. The owners wanted me to taste it. I thought they might suit someone else better."

"Haha, they should have known better than to feed you sweets."

Akihito opened the box carefully. Nestled inside were a Mont Blanc cake, a slice of cotton cheesecake and strawberry shortcake. All his favourites. He didn't know what to say. He knew that Asami didn't like sweet things, but he remembered all of Akihito's favourites.

"Oh."

Probably an understatement, but that's all his brain could think up of.

Asami clearly thought so too, and arched one of his eyebrows, amused.

But Akihito couldn't care less right now. He wasted no time before taking a huge bite of the cake and moaned, closing his eyes. "Dis iz zooooo guut"

"I don't understand what you are trying to say."

Akihito poked his tongue out at the older man, and took another great mouthful. "Seriously. Amazing. I think I just saw heaven. You sure you don't want a bite?"

"Hmm, maybe I will."

Before he could utter another word, Akihito's head was tilted back, and a mouth crushed against his fervently, taking his breath away.

Asami pulled back and licked his lips, staring hungrily at Akihito, "Not bad. But I wouldn't compare this with heaven. Maybe I should show you what heaven really feels like." He then swooped down to claim the photographer's lips again. The kiss burned Akihito's lips, and the heat spread throughout his whole body. His whole being ached for Asami. He twisted his hands around Asami's neck, pulling them closer. His mouth pressing equally passionately to Asami's, tasting him

Without breaking their kiss, Asami scooped Akihito up and carried him to their bedroom, the box of cakes lay long forgotten on the table.

* * *

It was late at night, just before dawn, the darkest time of the day, when Asami's phone beeped quietly once. The screen flickered to life, its bluish light lit up the ceiling eerily, casting a small, faint blue circle on the ceiling. The light made the shadows more prominent, darker, before disappearing. Asami's eyes snapped open, and turned his head to look towards Akihito, who was lying across his arms, fast asleep. Gently, he cupped the latter man's face, slid his arm out and lowered Akihito's head into the pillow. Standing swiftly and silently, he took a nearby bathrobe, wrapped it loosely around himself, grabbed his phone and left the bedroom. The door closed with a soft click.

"Kirishima." Asami's voiced was clipped. He wasn't happy to be woken up in the middle of the night.

"Asami-sama, forgive me for waking you up at this hour, but I do believe that you need to hear this as soon as possible."

"What is it?" The pair of golden eyes narrowed slightly before he poured himself a tumbler of whiskey without ice, and gulped down a mouthful. The alcohol burnt his throat, and cleared his head.

Kirishima could hear the displeasure in his boss's voice, but he knew that his boss would prefer to hear about this as soon as possible. He coughed slightly before resuming. "I believe that we found someone suspicious sniffing around asking about Takaba. The information was all varying. We would need time to confirm who it is, but judging from the amount of work done, it seems to be either a very talented individual or a very small group of people. Their intentions are still unknown at this point, but I thought it would be better to inform you."

"Arrange someone to guard Akihito 24/7, but do it discretely, don't let him or anyone else notice them. Keep me updated."

"Hai. Goodnight, Asami-sama."

The phone beeped, signalling the end of the call. Asami raised the tumbler to his lips, but decided against it. His eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes flashed dangerously. Someone got a death wish.

Asami returned to the bedroom quietly. Akihito has sprawled across the bed, arms and legs everywhere, with the duvet twisted around him. A small smile graced upon his face, before his face hardened again. He would sort everything out in the morning. He gently untangled the limbs and duvet, covering Akihito with the blanket, before slipping into the space next to the younger man. Akihito mumbled something about can't any more, and turned towards Asami. His even breathing was the only sound in the silent room.

* * *

Akihito was coming out of the underground parking on his vespa. He had just finished making breakfast when he got a text about a job. He had left the breakfast (traditional Japanese breakfast that the yakuza likes) on the table for Asami, who was still asleep. The sun shone upon him, and the wind blew against his hair that had escaped from his helmet. He clicked the indicator for his right lights, and was ready to turn onto the main road, when suddenly he felt a chill down his spine. He quickly stopped and looked around, but nothing looked out of place. He frowned slightly, but shrugged and decided that maybe he was getting a cold or something, and drove the vespa down the road.

The shadow in the alley stared at the road after the photographer had long gone.

"Takaba Akihito." The voice hissed, dripping with venom and pure hatred, as if the words itself was acid that burnt his mouth. Then, he took a step back and melted into the shadows.

* * *

A/N 2: Thank you for reading to the end!:)

By the way, I bought Finder No Souen from my local Japanese bookstore the other day(it is now closed because the are demolishing the old building T_T), and it was like 2 and a half times the Japanese price! But I don't regret buying it~ You can never spend too much money on 2D men \^o^/


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: contains lemon/smut/NSFW in the following chapter. Please proceed with caution ~ ;)

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating this for so long! .

A big thank you to my readers who asked me when I was going to update this as these comments pushed me to write this chapter ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

On another's note, this is my first lemon piece of writing, so apologies in advance if there is anything wrong with it!

* * *

Akihito broke out in a cold sweat.

Shit, seriously?

It was just like his luck.

The pretty girl was still smiling at him, albeit the smile was getting strainer with every passing minute.

Shit, shit, shit.

Where is it?

He bit his lip in frustration as he frantically rummaged through his pockets and bag, even though he had searched through them earlier. Unsurprisingly, it did not miraculously appear.

Takato waved at the waitress, "I'll pick up the bill."

Relief was visibly written across the waitress' face as she turned towards Takato and handed him the bill.

Once they were a few paces outside the restaurant, Kou clutched his side and spluttered in laughter, "Did you see her face? She probably thought you were going to say you didn't have money and gonna leg it without paying, since you look like a delinquent and all."

Akihito turned apologetically to Takato, hands clasped together in front of him.

"I'm really sorry. I know I said I was gonna treat you guys, but you ended up paying. I promise I will pay you back."

Takato shook his head kindly and patted Akihito's shoulders, seeing how down-hearted the other guy was.

"Don't worry about it. You've helped me out before too, remember? You can pay me back whenever you want. By the way, how much was in in your wallet?"

Pain etched across the photographer's face. "All my bonus was in there."

Kou's laughter intensified. "The thief sure hit the jackpot today."

Akihito wrapped one of his arm around Kou's neck until the latter man threw both of his hands into the air, gasping. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Akihito originally wanted to celebrate with Takato and Kou using his work bonus, and invited them to a slightly upscale Japanese restaurant.

Akihito clearly remembered stuffing the wallet into his jacket this morning, because he knew he would need to use it today. He chose the jacket specifically because it had deep pockets, so there was no way it would just fall out on its own, but now, it just wasn't there anymore.

After parting with his friends, Akihito got onto his Vespa and headed towards work. While driving along the highway, Akihito noticed a black car three vehicles behind him was following him discreetly, always keeping the same distance between them. Akihito clicked his tongue in annoyance.

His mood wasn't great to begin with, with him losing his money, and now the private detective Asami hired to keep tabs on him was following him. He revved the engine, making the Vespa growl louder beneath him, and grinned. At least shaking them off provided some entertainment.

* * *

Holding his breath in and crouching as still as a statue, Akihito stared warily at the hotel a few meters ahead to his left.

The hotel was situated in a small, quiet neighborhood, so famous people often chose the place for their rendezvous. One would think after so many politicians got caught here the others would learn from their predecessors' mistake and not come here, but it looked like their political speeches caused their own brain cells to die out.

The wind shifted, rustling the bush in front of him, and Akihito braced himself.

The 'bush', if one could call it that, was a type of plant that Akihito had never seen before.

It was as if a ball of green thread had been tangled up, with an array of needles sticking out, pointing to all directions. The tips shone with a dull gleam reflected from the artificial lights. Every slight movement proved to be fatal. Even a single breath could sway it. It would lean backwards, then thrust forward, stabbing the unfortunate person.

The courtyard of the hotel were sparsely decorated, meaning the bush was Akihito's only hiding place. He supposed the hotel got rid of them so journalists couldn't hide behind the ornaments.

The things he had to endure just so he could earn enough to live, while on the other hand, some people could just sit there and watch the money roll into their bank account without lifting a finger.

Akihito consulted his watch as he waited impatiently for his target to appear.

Surely they had been in there for more than four hours?

Where does an old man get all the stamina from? Viagra?

Speaking of unlimited stamina, Akihito's thoughts drifted towards a certain 'old man' that could never seemed to be satisfied...

Asami...

...

Shit.

He was abruptly dragged back to reality as realization dawned upon him.

Asami's credit card was in his wallet.

The bastard had slipped it in there when Akihito hadn't notice.

How was he going to tell Asami?

Just the other day he had lost his key, and Kirishima had to call in the locksmith to change the locks. The secretary had been furious, and gave him a long rambling speech about how he's jeopardizing Asami's safety with his carelessness.

Just thinking about the impending scolding he would surely received made a headache form in Akihito's head.

All of a sudden, the hairs on his neck prickled up. Someone was glaring at him, with such a malicious intent that a shiver ran involuntarily down his spine. The presence was too malevolent to be the private detective from before, and he was sure he shook them off before arriving here for his stake out. His agile eyes darted across the deserted courtyard, but nothing seemed amiss.

Did he imagine it? But Akihito had good instincts, and his gut told his something, or someONE malicious was lurking in the shadows.

Just as he was debating whether or not to get the hell out of here, an older man with thinning hair walked out in tow with a young boy. Danger temporarily forgotten, he hurriedly got his camera into position.

Because he had been crouching behind the bush for so long, his legs had long gone numb, so when his target appeared, he quickly knelt up, but his legs refused to obey, and he tumbled forward. Seeing the army of needles glistening in front of him, he hastily took a step back to avoid being skewered.

_Snap._

The crisp sound of a branch being snapped echoed loudly in the courtyard.

Akihito cursed mentally.

The man glanced at the source of the noise, then quickly ushered the boy into a waiting car, and climbed in after him.

* * *

To say Akihito's day was bad was an understatement.

The head of the Weekly Edition's editorial department glanced at Akihito's picture before sighing, taking his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

The picture was taken too hastily, so it ended up being blurry. In addition, it only showed the backs of two people, which you could vaguely tell were both male.

If they published the picture, the politician could simply deny it was him, and say they were trying to ruin his reputation.

With such an unfocused picture, it would be hard to get the readers to agree it was him.

Unfortunately, the head editor did not accept Akihito's photos, and when Akihito left the office, Mitarai was smirking at him.

* * *

The lights were on when he got back. Of all days for Asami to be back early, it had to be today. He dithered at the entrance, wanting to prolong the time before facing the inevitable.

Asami was sitting in the living room, reading some kind of document that Kirishima was handing him.

They both glanced up as Akihito entered the room.

Kirishima sighed wearily when he took in the young man's expression.

"Don't tell me you lost something else today."

Bull's eye.

He could feel Asami's gaze on him as he stared at his feet.

"What was it?"

Akihito shifted his feet. "My wallet. It had your platinum card in there."

Asami reached across the table where his black wallet laid.

"Wait, wait, wait! I don't want another one!"

The hand, which was just in the process of taking out another card, paused.

"I've got nowhere to store it, so even if you give me another one, I would probably lose it again."

Asami was thoughtful for a moment, then he sat back and nodded his head at his secretary.

"Call that store, tell them that we will be coming over tomorrow."

And that's how Akihito got dragged to Ginza the next day.

* * *

The black car glided silently down the famous streets. Brand-name stores streamed past the tinted windows as Akihito watched the scenery.

As the car decelerated, Akihito saw people pointing at a store. Curious, his eyes followed the direction of the passerby's gazes, until his sight landed upon a dozen men and women in neat uniform lined up either side of a carpet that leads toward the inside of the boutique.

Akihito sniggered to himself. Must be for some rich-ass guy who got too much money to burn. Whoever wants to embarrass themselves this much?

Yet his smirk gradually faded as the car slowed to a crawl until it parked right in front of that store.

Akihito prayed to whatever deities he could think of at that moment. Hell, he even prayed to Satan, hoping that this was not the place they were going to go to.

Sadly, even Satan ignored his desperate pleas.

An older man stepped out from the shop and greeted them as they came out of the car.

Well, Asami got out, Akihito cowered inside the car, and only reluctantly got out when Kirishima gave him the death stare.

Even though most people who shopped here were made of money, they still don't rent down the entire store for a visit, so all of the passerby and shoppers were openly staring at them.

He quickly exited the vehicle and followed behind Asami. At least he won't feel the eyes on him once he was inside. As they were entering, the staff all bowed and welcomed them.

Akihito wanted to die of embarrassment.

Inside, a huge selection of wallets were already put on display on the glass tables.

Akihito drifted towards them. Picking one up absentmindedly, his eyes glanced at the price tag, and immediately dropped it back like a hot potato. The number of digits on there nearly gave him a heart attack.

The manager smiled and introduced himself, and asked if they would like any refreshments? Asami turned to Akihito, but the latter shook his head. At the rate his luck was going, he was going to end up spilling water onto the most expensive leather goods. He would rather not try out his luck.

The manager turned to Asami.

"Asami-sama, what kind of wallet are you looking for today?"

Asami nodded towards Akihito. "We are looking one for him."

If the manager was surprised, he let nothing showed on his face. Still courteous, he faced Akihito.

"Is there any specific designs you had in mind?"

Akihito shook his head helplessly. A wallet is a wallet right? How were there so many different designs? And why were they so damn expensive? Akihito was sure even the cheapest wallet here was going to worth more than what he will actually store inside it.

Asami picked up a black leather one. The clasp glittered suspiciously.

The manager was smiling.

"Ah, you've got keen eyes, Asami-sama. That is a limited edition one I got shipped over just for your visit. There's only ten of them made. The diamond itself is of the highest quality..."

Akihito drowned out his voice.

Then he realized Asami's look on his face, and his worst fears came true when Asami said, "Fine, we will take this-"

"NO!"

"..."

"..."

Silence descended upon the room.

Nowadays, it seemed only the God of Poverty and Bad luck visited Akihito.

_Please, God, just drop something onto my head and kill me already. _

The corners of Asami's mouth lifted slightly. "You don't like it?"

"Well, um, it doesn't fit someone like me, right? It looks more suitable for a rich old geezer or something."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Because he was mortified at his outburst, he started talking the first thing that came to his mind to hide his embarrassment.

Only he dug the hole deeper.

Akihito could quite literally feel Kirishima's anger radiating behind him, whereas Asami's eyes only gleamed with amusement.

"Really?"

"Yeah, plus, with my job, it would more likely that I would lose it, so it would be a waste."

"I could buy all ten of them so it would take you a while to lose all of them."

Akihito stared at him, horrified.

The amount could probably allow him to live comfortably for a long time, and Asami wanted to waste it on this piece of leather? Did the guy not know any limits in spending money?

"W-well," Akihito knew that he had to think fast, otherwise he would be burdened with yet another junk that he would never use. "You can't eat diamonds, right? So what's the use in buying something so expensive when you can buy food?"

Someone sniggered, before quickly hiding it with a cough behind Akihito.

Yep, Kirishima was definitely going to skin him alive when he gets the chance. He was only surprised that the secretary hadn't shot laser out of his glasses yet.

In the end, Asami settled with a slim leather wallet that looked the most inconspicuous out of all the flamboyant ones.

Still, the price made his eyes water.

"I can pay-"

Akihito's hand reached into his pockets, and came up empty.

He had forgotten he had lost his wallet.

Asami had already smoothly held out his card to the manager, who accepted it with both hands.

He bent down towards Akihito's ears and whispered in his deep voice, "Then I will look forward to tonight's repayment."

His breath caressed Akihito's ears and the young man's face went red.

* * *

Evening fell, and at last they were both home after a long day.

After their shopping trip, Asami took Akihito to a restaurant that was famous for their lobster. Akihito stuffed himself so full until he could barely walk out of the restaurant.

He was sitting at the edge of their bed, gazing admiringly at his brand new wallet when he noticed it was thicker than when he viewed it at the store.

Curious, he opened it.

It was stuffed with notes.

Before Akihito could open his mouth to protest, Asami interjected smoothly. "A loan. You haven't got much cash left, right?"

Akihito snapped his mouth shut. True. If he doesn't accept it then he might have trouble buying the groceries for their dinner...

"But," Akihito raised his head when he heard Asami's tone dropped deeper, "I'll be taking the interest now."

In a flash, Asami grabbed Akihito's waist and threw him onto the bed.

Landing with a soft thump with his breath temporarily knocked out, Akihito had barely got his breath back when he was pressed down. Asami loomed over him, pulling his own necktie lose with one hand, the other pressed next to his head.

"Wait, I haven't had a bath yet..." Akihito protested feebly.

"That can wait. But this can't, right?"

The hand left his necktie and traced over Akihito's trousers, tantalizingly.

Akihito breath hitched. All his blood started rushing to where Asami had touched him.

"...Stop..."

His objection was cut short as Asami bent down and crushed their lips together, his hand holding Akihito's head firmly in place.

He could feel Asami's tongue prodding his lips, then entering his mouth, curling against his. His tongue tried to push against the other as he attempted to come up for air but Asami only came up long enough for Akihito to draw a lungful of air before crashing their lips together again.

Before long, a cold hand slid under Akihito's top and he shivered. It was like ice against his fiery skin, and soon, his heat warmed the freezing hand as it travelled slowly upwards until it reached Akihito's chest. The fingers tweaked the nubs, and then pinched it. The sensation made Akihito gasp, and he arched his back upwards.

The older man's lip trailed against his cheek, until it reached his earlobe, and whispered huskily, "Enjoying yourself, Akihito?"

The sensation of having his name whispered so hotly in his ear, and his chest played made Akihito's cock strained against his underwear.

"A-Asami."

Asami understood Akihito. With a flash, he took off Akihito's top, revealing the blond man's chest. His tongue swirled around the red bud, before biting it and pulling it with his teeth. Akihito moaned, his hand grabbed Asami's head, fingers locked into the raven hair.

Meanwhile, Asami's hand had reached his trousers, and undid the clasp swiftly.

The cool air against his hot skin made the hair on his skin stood up. Now all that separated his cock and Asami's hand was a thin piece of cloth. For a few torturous seconds, Asami simply stroked his cock lightly outside the fabric. Then, the hand slipped into his underwear.

A sweet shiver ran down his spine, and Akihito tightly pressed his lips together to stop an embarrassing sound out, still clinging to that last bit of reasoning. He didn't notice the hungry look entering the other man's eyes.

Asami's fingers were tightly wrapped around his cock, and pumped up and down the length, sometimes fingernails grazing ever so slightly against the top, and it was all Akihito could do to stop himself from moaning out loud. Beads of precum leaked from the tip, and just as he was about to cum. The hand stopped.

Still dazed, Akihito looked down when Asami said, "Lift your hips."

Akihito compiled, and in one swift motion, Asami took off his trousers and underwear and threw them under the bed. Then he leaned back down to Akihito.

Seeing how the other man was still dressed, Akihito's fingers tried to open Asami's shirt, but somehow his fingers won't listen to him. In frustration, he ripped the remaining buttons off the shirt, and devoured the sight of Asami's chiseled chest. His fingers ran over the tight abs, down, down, until it reached the bump straining against the black trousers.

Asami's breathing became strainer, which fueled his boldness, and his fingers unbuckled the belt. An impressive bulge stood out against the black boxer, heat radiating from it. Akihito's heart raced faster as he imagined that it will be inside him soon.

Reached across the drawer, Asami took out a bottle of lube, and squeezed it onto his hand. He put one of Akihito's legs onto his shoulder, so the photographer's ass were spread open, giving Asami the full view of the small pink hole, waiting eagerly.

The lube covered fingers massaged the area around the small hole, before a single finger sunk inside.

"Ahh!" Akihito's back went taunt, hands clenching the white sheets tightly.

The entry was smooth. Akihito automatically tightened around the object entering him, before relaxing slightly. Asami slowly moved his fingers in and out.

Soon, one finger was not enough, and Akihito was begging for more.

"More, Asami."

Asami slipped another digit inside, scissoring the hole. A wet squelching noise echoed, but Akihito was too delirious to notice. Then, a third finger was added.

Every time when the fingers reached the deepest part of him, the fingers would grind upwards, hitting that spot that made Akihito tremble in pleasure, hands clutching the sheets, toes curled.

Akihito was about to reach climax when Asami, yet again, stopped.

"Not yet."

"Asami, please."

The black haired man lifted his head, and looked at the boy spread deliciously in front of him. The blond hair was messily fanned across the pillow, the plump lips had changed a bright shade of red, his face flushed, and he was gazing tearily at Asami.

Even then, Asami could not resist bullying the younger man a little. Staring into the pair of glazed brown eyes, he asked huskily, "What do you what me to do?"

Lust clouding his judgement, Akihito supported himself up with one elbow, the other arm curled around Asami neck, his swollen lips whispered, "I want you in me, Asami."

Akihito was the only one that could ever lit such a fire of passion behind Asami's eyes.

With a wicked grin, he pushed Akihito down.

"Well said."

Asami lined his cock against his hole, rubbing it, slowly teasing the entrance by entering the tip then pulling out. He repeated this motion a few times, until Akihito thought he would go crazy with the teasing. Then, he slammed it in all at once, until his hips were touching the other's buttocks.

It left Akihito breathless.

The small hole was spread taut to accommodate the giant cock. It wrapped smoothly around the length, as if it was made for it.

"Ngh." Akihito brought his hand up to his mouth, and bit down on it, in an attempted to stop him moaning out loud. The fullness made him ache slightly, but paired with the pleasure, it made Akihito see white.

Asami grabbed his hand and held it down.

"Let me hear your cries, Akihito."

"But it's embarrassing- Ahh!"

Asami pulled all the way out until the tip is barely in before slamming back in.

"T-too rough, Asami, slow down!"

Yet every time Asami pulled out, Akihito's hole tightened, and eagerly sucked it back in when Asami trusted inside. After a few thrusts

Asami lifted one of Akihito's leg up by the ankle. The change of position allowed Asami to reach even deeper, hitting Akihito's sweet spot every time. Akihito could no longer hold back his voice, and with every thrust he seemed to grew louder.

Sensing he was close, Asami hand grabbed the younger man's cock, pumping it.

The black haired man bent down and sucked on his neck.

"Asami!"

Akihito's moans made Asami swell even bigger, and his thrusts became more erratic.

The sounds of a wet thrusting noise sounded in the room, yet neither of the men took notice.

Akihito lifted Asami's head with both hands and kissed him, their tongues entwining.

Their foreheads touching, his voice trembled as he brought his hand to Asami's cheeks.

"I'm-I'm close. I'm going to come."

The hand wrapped around Akihito's cock also sped up.

"Ahhhh!"

Akihito arched his spine, rigid, his cum splattered across his own and Asami's stomach. At the same time, Akihito felt a warm jet of liquid released deep inside him.

* * *

Akihito laid on the bed with Asami beside him, still connected, fast asleep.

Asami slowly pulled out of Akihito. The hole, still clinging against his cock, made a wet popping noise as he pulled out, as if it didn't want the rod to leave. A gush of white liquid slowly dripped out of the red hole.

He stood up, and quietly cleaned both of them, before tucking Akihito in bed.

Then, he picked up his phone, and softly closed the bedroom door.

* * *

Several men in white shirts stood in a wide circle in the basement. Above them, a naked bulb shone harshly at the bloody man sitting in the middle.

He was topless, only wearing a tattered tracksuit bottom. He hung his head limply, chin against his chest. If it weren't for the restraints holding his hand behind the back of the chair, he would surely would had slid onto the ground by now.

The only sound was a faint wheezing noise made from the man's chest.

Everything was still. The men didn't move an inch. The bloody man knew they were waiting for their boss to come.

With a cold click, the door above the staircase opened. In one fluid motion, the men all stood against the walls, forming a path between the stairs and to the bounded man.

The man made a strange gurgling noise in the back of his throat, and lifted his head, his swollen eyes widened in terror. The fear radiating off him were almost palpable.

Then, almost noiselessly, the lock turned with a soft click. The sound made the man's heart plunge into his stomach.

He sat up straighter and leaned backwards, trying to get away as far as he possibly could.

The clipping sound of hard shoe heels were drowned out by the blood thumping in his ears. The owner will no doubt become his grim reaper if he doesn't escape somehow.

Then, he saw that man.

Most people in the underworld had heard of the name, 'Asami Ryuichi' before, and describes him as beautiful, yet the word 'beautiful' does not do him justice.

There was something about him that was so striking, so perfect, that made him seem more like a celestial being than a human, yet, there was something so cold about him. It wasn't his expression. There was nothing shown on his face, yet the aura he emitted was enough for one's inside turn to ice.

There were two other men flanked on either side of him. A sharp glasses man on his right, and a giant blond man on his left.

As he entered, the men originally in the cellar all bowed to him.

One of the men lined up against the wall walked up to Asami. "Asami-sama, here are the objects that we retrieved from his place."

He held up a silver tray that held a worn out wallet, a key, and a photo.

Asami picked up the wallet and opened it. The black card bearing his name was in there.

Asami held up the wallet questionably.

"T-that's... I-I... I was low on ca-cash... I'm really sorry! I-I'm just a lowly pickpocket. I just picked him on random. I swear I won't steal again. Please, you got to believe me!"

Still expressionless, he simply returned the wallet onto the tray and turned around.

Taking off his jacket, he sat leisurely in the chair in front of the man and took out a cigarette. The bespectacled secretary bent down with a lighter. The end lit up a bright red, then slowly vanished, forming only ash that fluttered silently to the ground.

The man could feel an uncontrollable tremor rocking through his body.

"Asami-sama! I'm really sorry! Please! I just thought he was a regular journalist-"

He closed his mouth abruptly, chest heaving, eyes wide, but the damage was already done.

"So you know who he is." Asami drawled evenly, blowing out a thin wisp of white smoke. The smoke curled upwards, as if trying to search for a way out, before slowly dissipating.

In the whole time, Asami's eyes had never directly focused on the man, but now, the golden orb slowly met his eyes.

Like a rabbit trapped in the gaze of a tiger, he struggled not to let out a cry, yet he could not look away from those eyes. The man felt cold. The pair of golden eyes glinted with a sharpness that threatened to cut him dead right there and then.

He held up the photo languidly.

"Do you take a photo of every one of your 'victims'?

"I-" The man's eyes darted about.

"Please!" The man pleadingly searched the room, trying in vain to find any sympathy.

"Y-you can't kill me you know, the police will know." He tried to smile weakly.

"Kill you? Surely sometimes death is more preferable than living, isn't that right, Takeuchi Hiro?"

One of the men stepped forward under Asami's silent command.

Then, the first scream reverberated inside the walls.

Outside, all was quiet.


End file.
